The Poem
by flowerfaerie17
Summary: Three pieces of unrelated sap that popped into my head.
1. Chapter 1

Ronon peered at the monitor after a moment he said "I don't get it."

"We believe it is a poem." Zelenka said as he sat in front of the screen in the control room "As of yet no one can figure out what the poem is about."

Sheppard took another look at the poem "Maybe it's about flying." He said with a shrug.

"No,lads. It could be about family though." Carson said shaking his head "Let's ask the ladies." He suggest waving Teyla and Elizabeth over.

"Can you explain what this poem is about?" Sheppard asked them.

Elizabeth and Teyla shared a smile and started to read. After a few minutes Elizabeth shook her head defeated "I have no idea." She admitted.

Teyla carried on looking at the screen with a puzzled look, "Teyla?" Zelenka asked wondering if she had the answer.

"It makes no sense." Teyla said looking confused.

"What makes no sense."Mckay asked coming to a stop behind them.

"This poem." Ronon said as Mckay took a look at the screen.

"It's not supposed to." Mckay said surprising everyone, "It's about love. Which is always complicated and makes no sense but it's there and that's all you need to know."

They all leaned in to take another look after a moment there was a collective "Huh." as they nodded their agreement.

"How the hell did you know that?" Sheppard asked as they all turned to stare at him.

Mckay fidgeted for a moment before fixing them all with a piecing look "It reminded me of all of you."


	2. Chapter 2

The gate closed down after a shivering Ronon, Teyla and Sheppard stepped through.

Mckay headed down the stairs "What the hell happened. I let you go on one mission without me and you come back totally wrecked. He stopped in front of them.

"S-snows-storm."Sheppard said through chattering teeth.

Mckay shook his head, chuckling "It was supposed to be summer on that planet. This could only happen to you lot." Mckay reached up and picked a soggy leaf out of Sheppard hair with a look of disgust.

Sheppard reached out and grabbed his hand "Your warm." He said with something akin to awe.

"And you are freezing." Mckay said trying to shake off his grip.

His team stared at him, he knew that look "Sorry Rodney but we are really cold." Sheppard said right before he settled himself to Mckay's left side and slipped his hands under Mckay's shirt as Teyla went to the right side.

"I apologize Rodney, it will only be until the medical team get here." She smiled at him as she also slipped her freezing hands under his shirt and onto his chest causing him to squirm a little at the chill.

Mckay raised an eyebrow at Ronon "And will you be joining us?" Ronon grinned right before he pulled them all into a big bear hug.

"Mckay you are like a wood fire." Ronon rumbled.

"Did you just call me hot?" Mckay muttered into his chest.

There was a snort of laughter and contented sigh from someone.

"You know your lucky I love you guys, anyone else and I would be plotting some serious revenge." Mckay said after a few moments.

"Aw. Love you too Mckay." Sheppard said only half joking as he rested his head on Ronons arm.

"Yes we all you love Rodney." Teyla said seriously as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I only love him for his body." Ronon said seriously from above, causing more snorts of laughter and some giggling.


	3. Chapter 3

Rodney came rushing into the main lab hefting a huge piece of velcro, closely followed by his team who were hurrying after him.

As they entered Rodney walked over to the far wall pushing past several scientists.

"What is he doing?" Zelenka asked looking up from his work as did many others to watch.

Sheppard just shrugged "The Daedalus just delivered it."

They stopped just short of Mckay to watch as he ripped papers off of the wall to several protests "Hey, those are important." Kavanagh whined.

"This is more important." Mckay said grabbing a hammer and several nails before jumping up onto the workstation. Anyone who hadn't been watching had now stopped to see what was going on.

Ronon slouched against a nearby table as Mckay hammered the velcro to the wall."Mckay what you doing?"

"Something that should have been done long ago but this was vital according to some." Mckay said darkly "But they are vital. They are important." He hammered in the last nail and jumped down heading over to his workstation and grabbing a box before heading back.

"They?" Teyla asked concerned that he might have lost his mind as he climbed back onto the table.

Mckay opened the box "Peter." Mckay pulled out a patch and stuck it to the velcro "Gaul, Abrams, Hays, Dumias, Peterson, Johnson, Wagner, Linstrom, Monroe." He pulled out patch after patch "All those we lost. All those who gave their lives for us and Atlantis."

"He kept their patches?" Ronon muttered confused as Mckay added more patches to the wall.

"The patches are our dog tags." Zelenka explained quietly in the silent room.

Mckay got down from the table and stood back as they all looked at the memorial.

There were close to eighty patches on the wall. Some burnt or bloodied, others in near perfect condition.

Miko wiped a tear off her cheek and muttered something in Mandrin as Zelenka nodded his approval and Kavanagh for once wasn't whining.

"This is their home." Mckay said "They deserve to be remembered and not kept away in a box."

Zelenka said something quietly in czech before translating "Welcome Home."

Sheppard clapped him on the shoulder as Mckay shot him a smile.

"Alright." He called to them all, clapping his hands "Enough of this touchy feely crap. If they could see us now they'd probably laugh their heads off and use it as blackmail."

There was a snort of laughter as they headed back to there work, many with a smile on their face.


End file.
